El grito hasta Suna
by Soer
Summary: One-Shot Sasunaru sobre la relación entre Naru y Sasu luego de la vuelta de este último. Dedicado a la villa aliada de los Sannin, Nela no baa-chan Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama original no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

El grito hasta Suna

Este one-shot va dedicado a mi obaa-chan, ya que en uno de los tantos chistes sasunaru me dio la idea para escribir!!nn

Espero les guste!!

**El grito hasta Suna.**

Luego del regreso de Uchiha Sasuke a Konoha, los aldeanos, se habían desacostumbrado a escuchar a Naruto. Sin embargo, tenían la _"leve" _sospecha que no tardarían en hacerlo nuevamente ahora que ambos vivían juntos.

— SASUKEE­­! CERRÁ EL AGUA QUE ME ESTOY BAÑANDO!!

Y ahí volvía la rutina de todos los días, a veces creían que al Uchiha le gustaba escuchar sus gritos, o simplemente molestar a los vecinos.

— SASUKEE ! DÓNDE METISTE MIS VALES DEL ICHIRAKU?? TEMEE !

Si lo pensabas, era gracioso, ya que los que no conocían a que horas solía bañarse el rubio o cual era su plato favorito, no tardaban en enterarse.

— SASUKEE ! QUE A VOS TE TOCA SACAR LA BASURA HOY!!

Incluso si recién te mudabas a la villa podías imaginar una relación muy peculiar, sobre todo conociéndolos. ¿Quién iba a creer que el frío Uchiha era tan sumiso?

— **SASU!! SASUKEEE !!**

Soló un día y una noche debñias quedarte en Konoha para rectificar ese pensamiento.

Nadie ignoraba la relación que estos mantenían.

Ni siquiera en Suna…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Quienes esperan la actualización de "Después…" me disculpo, pero no tuve muchas ideas últimamente y no quiero escribir cualquier cosa!! En cuanto lo tenga lo subo!! Igual, sepan que no lo he abandonado!!

Atte. Saruke 


	2. Chapter 2: Llego el tío Kazekage sama

Capítulo 2: — Llego el tío Kazekage-sama —

**Capítulo 2: — Llego el tío Kazekage-sama —**

No era un secreto para nadie que el mayor de los Uchiha había pertenecido al grupo de asesinos mas peligrosos y perseguidos del planeta, así como tampoco era el hecho de que haya vuelto a la aldea a convivir con su hermano menor, quien a su vez había sido traidor de la villa aliada de la hoja.

Los aldeanos tampoco ignoraban la "posible" reacción que podía tener el menor al enterarse de este hecho, más bien se podía decir que la conocían a la perfección.

— UCHIHA!! SI VUELVES A INTENTAR ASESINARLO TE JURO QUE ESTA VEZ DIGA LO QEU DIGA EL IDIOTA DE NARUTO NO SALIS EN MIL AÑOS!! —

Sí, su Hokage era capaz de controlar cualquier situación, todos se enorgullecían de ella. Además, confiaban ciegamente en su criterio, por lo cual si ella perdonaba al Uchiha mayor ellos también lo harían, ya lo habían experimentado antes y no tenían motivo para quejarse.

Cada persona que vivía allí en relativa paz y armonía conocía los hechos acontecidos tanto antes como después de la vuelta del menor de los Uchiha o "cacatúa frígida" según su hermano. A su vez suponían la reacción de la "nueva parejita de tortolitos ninjas" frente al nuevo integrante en el barrio Uchiha, y de este mismo. ¡Qué equivocados estaban todos! jamás creyeron que sería _así._

— SASUKE NOO! SOLTA ESE KUNAI TE DIGO! —

Bien, hasta ahí no había cambio alguno dentro de su vida diaria...

— SOLTAME DOBE! LO VOY A MATARRR!! —

Eso si era raro, quien pensaría que viviría lo suficiente como para escuchar así a un Uchiha! y eso no era nada...

— BUENOS DÍAS CACATUA FRIGIDA!!... VAMOS OTOTO-BAKA, CREES QUE CON ESO ME VAS A GANAR? JAJ.. ITEEE!! —

— QUE DEJES DE USAR LOS PLATOS DE SHURIKENS SASUKE! Y MENOS CONTRA TU HERMANO DATTEBAYO!! —

Y ahí se triplicaba el asombro de los aldeanos. ¿Ese era uno de los asesinos mas buscados? ¿Dónde esta y qué hicieron con el verdadero Itachi Uchiha? Pregunta que compartían incluso con la parejita de la "cacatúa frígida".

— KYAA MI CUÑADITO ES TAN KAWAI!! —

— ITACHI CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS MIS COSAS!! —

Los que aún se preguntaban si realmente era un posesivo compulsivo, he ahí la respuesta a sus dudas! aunque quien iba a pensar que la pregunta consiguiente a esta sería contestada con tanta eficacia.

— KYAA! ITACHI-SAN DONDE CREE QUE ESTA PONIENDO SUS MANOS-TTEBYO! —

— SOLTA A MI NOVIO!! AH NO, AHORA SI! TE MATOOO!! —

Todos los Uchiha sin excepción (ya que quedaban solo 2) eran unos pervertidos empedernidos.

El resto eran ruidos de todos los días, por lo que nadie se preocupo por un posible derrumbe o invasión/guerra ninja.

En Konoha la radio ya había pasado de moda, ya que a los vecinos no les llamaba mucho la atención la música ni nada parecido, y para saber las noticias... para eso tenían la "voz popular" su nuevo noticiero, sonaba casi todo el día y era mucho mas entretenida. La "voz popular" ingresaba a sus casas sin su consentimiento por todas las ventanas que tuvieran abiertas, al igual que si no las tenían. Voces frescas y llenas de juventud, voces irritadas o felices, voces, gritos, exclamaciones, o simples conversaciones entre amigos.

— KYAA! VOY A SER TIO!! —

— QUE YA NO EXISTE LA INTIMIDAD EN ESTA CASA?! —

Se podría decir que la vida de la última generación de ninjas (y la más interesante hasta la fecha) era de libre y total conocimiento dentro de Konoha...

Y no nos olvidemos de la querida Suna...

FIN nn

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notas finales? Bue, para empezar no pensaba continuarlo (por algo dice Complete) pero me insistieron.. y bue… el problema de este fic pa hacer una continuación es el título, es difícil hacer mas drabbles que tengan relacion con el titulo pa que no queden descolgados (razon Nº 1 pa no continuarlo, la 2º es que fue producto de un chiste de mi obaa-chan y era solo por eso, no tenia intencion de hacer algo mas…) y la verdad no tenia ganas de pensar en algo asi últimamente.**

**Digamos que teniendo en cuenta ese punto encontre el momento perfecto pa hacerlo, sí, sus sospechas son ciertas, estaba medio del todo volado cuando lo hice ¿Qué por qué? Pos estaba en el laburo porque no puedo faltar y aprobeche el momento pa escribirlo, claro, contando con que detrás mio estaba la estufa a todo lo que da y yo con 38º de fiebre producto de una gripe que recien comenzo.. hoy uu en resumen me estaba cagando de calor, no podia hacer nada porque habia gente en la sala de espera (donde estoy hacinado como secretario) y mi mente estaba (y esta) mas volada… realmente fue divertido, entendia menos de la mitad de lo que me decian, hacia las cosas mucho mas lenta y torpemente de lo normal… a ver… que mas?... ah si! No veia bien (producto de la congestion) y estornudaba cada dos x tres (idem)…**

**Comentarios? Hagan los que se les plazca! Yo me voy a comer, tomarme un te calentito y a la camita que mañana y pasado me toca una jornada larguísima y en este estado Mario me mata!! XD**

**Atte: Sasuke (si, en estos casos en que Soer no va ni pa tras ni pa delante los inner nos encargamos de la situación, ella descansa…)**

**Sayo nn **

**PD: Ya tengo otro cap por la mitad XD "no que no lo ibas a seguir??" pos ya lo ven XD**


	3. Todo malo que aun camina va a parar a Ko

El grito hasta Suna

Capítulo 3: Todo malo que _aun_ camina va a parar a Konoha

En Suna les parecía irónico recibir palomas de Konoha que llegaban dos días atrasadas a las órdenes del Kazekage sobre dicha información. Los asistentes del correo creían muy peculiar el nuevo sistema de información empleado por los shinobis de la hoja. Y así se enteraron del nuevo huesped en la mencionada villa.

- QUIERO VER A ITA-CHAN DIJE!! - Explosiones y maldiciones le siguieron a esos altos gritos en la tranquila y temprana mañana en Konohagakure. Más de un vecino se imaginaba a quién se refería el escandaloso y andrógino rubio.

- ITA-CHAAN!! SUELTENMEEEEE!! KATSU! -

Y el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Aunque no por mucho tiempo...

Al parecer un nuevo ninja renegado sin toda la culpa que se creyó que tenía visitaba la villa para su redención.

- ACASO CREEN QUE MI CASA ES U N ALBERGUE?! HE DICHO **NO!**

El pequeño Uchiha esta más comunicativo no? Muchos aldeanos ya practicaban un nuevo pasa timpo: El arte de Atar Cabos. Un par de frases generalmente (por no decir siempre) a los grito y ya te armaban la historia de lo que estaba pasando. Interesante ¿no?

- OBAA-CHAN!! TAMPOCO ME LO DEJES INCONCIENTE! NO PIENSO CARGAR CON ÉL Y DEIDARA!!

Eso era raro, por lo general Tsunade solía tratar a los nuevos como eso, nuevos, por lo que no repartía golpes como acostumbraba con los viejos ya conocidos. Realmente debió estar demasiado harta ya.

- CERRA EL &%##%$&!! UCHIHA LLEVATE A TU NOVIO Y LARGUENSÉ DE MI VISTA!!

Sí, cuando la situación te sobrepasa necesitas pensar a solas. Mejor no acercarse.

Y nada del tema se supo durante toodo el día. Sin embargo al parecer no fue suficiente

- EN MI SILLÓN NOOO!! PARA ESO VAYAN A UN MOTEL DESGRACIADOS!! QU..!!

Cómo decía el dicho? Siempre hay calma antes de la tormenta?? sí, creo que algo así..

- DEJA DE METERME MANO!! ANIKI TE MATAREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El Kazekage no supo la hora exacta, aproximadamente por esas horas en las que uno casualmente se levanta por un vaso de agua, u otra necesidad fisiológica, pero a pesar de no ser conciente completamente del horario decidido dió la orden.

- NO AGUANTO MÁAS!! KAZUNA, TEMARI, YUKIO PREPAREN TODO, LE HAREMOS UNA VISITA A LA GODAIME!!

Owari~


	4. Porque un fanfic no es de Naruto si no t

Porque un fanfic no es de Naruto si no tiene flashback!

Caía la tarde en el país del fuego. Bajando los toldos de sus comercios, los habitantes de Konoha levantaron simultaneamente la vista extrañados, una caravana hacía aparición desfilando en la calle principal.

- DE PIE. LA HOKAGE, GODAIME-SAMA. - Una gota gorda cayo por la frente de los cuidadanos antes de retomar sus labores. ¿Aún seguían con ese numerito? Si bien al principio la escena les había parecido extravagante e innecesaria, con el tiempo, los vecinos, habían llegado a la conclusión de que todo ese desplante por parte de su superior era un mero capricho.

_Flashback_

_- DIJE QUE NO! ES UN ADOLESCENTE Y LO RESPETAN MÁS QUE A MI, UNA DE LOS SANNIN! - Acostumbrados como estaban al temperamento de la Hokage, los habitantes de Konoha solo atinaron a preguntarse si sus supociciones serían ciertas._

_- TSUNADE-SAMA NO HABLE ASÍ DEL KAZEKAGE - Sí, nuevamente atinaron, ya era costumbre._

_- NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA OTRO PAÍS, SI EN SUNA ES COSTUMBRE EN KONOHA PUEDE SERLO TAMBIÉN -_

Y así fue que a los pocos días la Godaime recibía a los extranjeros en su "pequeña" caravana. Sin embargo, esta vez era más ostentosa que de costumbre.

- SE PRESENTA EL KAZEKAGE-SAMA - Más trompetas. Más de uno se reprendió mentalmente por despistado. ¡Con el tiempo que llevaban en este pasatiempo y no dedujeron que semejante despliegue era parte de la competencia contra Suna! Menudo lider que se cargaban.

- ¡¿PARA ESO VINISTE? ¡HAY COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES ENANO! - Por mucho lujo que la rodeara y esos ataques de grandeza y dignidad como lider, seguía siendo la medic-nin de fuerza sobrenatural y temperamento facilmente exaltable

- TSUNADE-SAMA! ES EL KAZEKAGE! - Era inevitable sentir algo de pena por la pobre Shizune, tan entregada a la villa y a su labor como discípula de la actual Hokage. Los habitantes la querían mucho, era amable, considerada, y ni hablar que era la única que podía contener en cierta forma la furia de la Godaime.

Como era previsto, ensesguida se empezaron a oír los golpes y alaridos ya sin sentidos provenientes de la torre de los Hokages.

Como ya sabemos, las noticias en un pueblo chico se desparraman rápido. Konoha no se caracterizaba por ser un pueblo chico, sin embargo, las noticias corrían igual o incluso más rápido a los oídos de los habitantes. Por eso ese Jueves por la mañana toda Konoha hablaba de lo mismo. Los vecinos se juntaban en las esquinas, en los negocios y las plazas a debatir sobre la reacción sorpresiva del Kazekage. Según los rumores confirmaban, el Kazekage no sólo había sobrevivido a la furia de Tsunade-sama, sino que además se lo había visto parando en un hostal cercano a la torre de los Hokages, información que confirmó el hostelero, negándose a abandonar la villa hasta no conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria a su pedido. Por lo que el pueblo entero se encontraba expectante ante el posible desarrollo que pudiera tener dicho suceso.

A mitad de la tarde de ese mismo día, los vecinos recibieron información de primera mano sobre la noticia que habían estado comentando a lo largo del día.

- ¿QUÉ ME VENIS CON ESO? YA ESTABAS ACOSTUMBRADO POR SHUKAKU, VOLVETE A ACOSTUMBRAR Y ¡NO ME MOLESTES MÁS! –

- NO LE PERMITO SE INMISCUYA EN ESE TEMA. LO UNICO QUE ESTOY PIDIENDO ES UN POCO DE DECENCIA, PERO SE NOTA QUE ES LO MENOS QUE POSEE. –

Bien, eso era fue inesperado, está bien que el Uchiha menor demostrara que también tenía cuerdas vocales funcionales; todos sabían lo fácil que era de provocar la furia en la Godaime, y a su vez como podía generarla en aquellos que eran capaces de enfrentarla; pero, ¿el Kazekage fuera de si? Eso sí que era una novedad.

Tres días, tres días y diez horas fue lo que duró Sabaku no Gaara en Konoha. Su visita fue inesperada, su partida también. Tres días.

_Flashback_

_- ¡NO PUEDO CREER LE CUESTE TANTO CONTROLARLO! SOLO TIENE QUE DAR EL EJEMPLO. ¡QUÉ NO ES TAN DIFICIL! – Cuando creía todo se había calmado luego de la oportuna intervención de Naruto, el chico Kyuubi de la aldea, que desvió un poco la furia de la Hokage hacia el Kazekage para concentrarla en su persona._

_- SI CREES ENANO QUE PODES VENIR A MI VILLA A DECIRME COMO TENGO QUE OCUPARME DE ELLA ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO! NO LO VOY A PERMITIR._

_- QUE NO SE ENTERO QUE LA CONTAMINACIÓN SONORA ES UN CRIMEN? O ACASO EN SU VILLA NO EXISTEN LAS LEYES? –_

_- TE RECUERDO QUE NO ESTAS DENTRO DE TU JURISDICCION PARA IMPONER! – _

_A los aldeanos no les sorprendió que el Kazekage se retirara completamente ofendido y desarreglado del despacho._

A saber como todo terminaría...

Owari~

**Luego de mucho tiempo algo de "inspiración" volvio a mi... algo... la universidad quema el cerebro saben u_u . **

**Una aclaración del título del capítulo anterior. Para quienes no conocen es una pequeña parodia de la famosa frase "todo bicho que camina va a parar al asador" en Argentina es muy conocida y vieja, pero como se muchos de los que leen no pertenecen a mi país, me pareció que debía aclarar este punto para que se entendiera mejor.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, no se si habrá una continuación, depende que se me ocurra y/o desvaríe y el tiempo que tenga..**


End file.
